Christmas Shoes
by JulianaGrace
Summary: Oliver has an unexpected meeting on Christmas Eve, that makes him look at things from a different perspective.


**A/N: Yes, I know it's two days after Christmas, and I **_**should**_** be updating 'Presents…' but this **_**needed**_** to be posted. The song is "Christmas Shoes" by Newsong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Hannah Montana, or Oliver (who's point of view this is in) **_**or**_** any of the other characters.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas Eve, and I was standing in _another_ line, not feeling very 'Christmassy'. Lilly had wanted me to pick up a few last minute gifts, which, well, I wasn't too happy about.

_It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line_

Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood 

But in front of me was a little boy, pacing around in circles, and holding… a box of shoes.

_Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously_

_Pacing 'round like little boys do_

_And in his hands he held a pair of shoes_

He really wasn't dressed too well, and was extremely dirty.

_His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe_

But when he set the box down in front of the cashier, I couldn't believe what I heard him say.

'_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes would make her smile_

And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight' 

He dug all the change out of his pockets and counted it, forever, it seemed. But, you could almost see the boy's heart break when the clerk said that he didn't have enough. And he realized that, after searching his pockets again and again, he really _didn't_ have any more money.

_He counted pennies for what seemed like years_

Then the cashier said, 'Son, there's not enough here' 

_He searched his pockets frantically_

But then he turned to me and said,

'_Mama made Christmas good at our house_

_Though most years she just did without_

_Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,_

_Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes_'

So I set the money on the counter, next to the boy's, covering the rest of the cost. I _had_ to help him, how could I not?

_So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out_

When he saw what I'd done, his smile was so big and his face was so bright,

_I'll never forget the look on his face when he said_

'_Mama's gonna look so great'_

I knew I'd never forget the words he'd said.

'_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes would make her smile_

And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight' 

As I drove home, I thought about how he'd thanked me and quickly ran out the door.

I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love 

_As he thanked me and ran out_

_I knew that God had sent that little boy_

_To remind me _

_Just what Christmas is all about_

'_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes would make her smile_

And I want her to look beautiful when Mama meets Jesus tonight…' 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This song makes me cry every time I hear it. I didn't include all the lyrics, but if you want them (you should at **_**least**_** take a look) here's where I got them: **

**http://www. lyricscafe. com/n/newsong/christ. htm**

And there's a video to the song, made by a film class, it's pretty good:

http://www. youtube. com/watch?vMpkI7GW2V34

**But if this touched your heart, I want to hear about it.**

**If it didn't, I want to hear about it.**

**Review, please.**

_**But most of all,**_

_**Don't forget the RESAON for the season.**_

**God Bless,**

**-Jul-**


End file.
